


Wisdom

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone could change his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeza_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/gifts).



> Oh man, I thought I was the only person interested in this pairing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bite-sized ficlet and Happy Yuletide!

"Look, it's very simple," Manning said. "Either you decide to _help_ us, or you decide to live in a cell. Your choice, Goldilocks."

Nuada glared up at him, teeth gritting at the nickname. "I have already told you, you useless, hollow creature. I would rather spend a lifetime of lifetimes locked in a cage, breathing the same rancid air and eating the same rotted food, than join forces with the likes of you."

Manning stared at him for a moment before turning away. "Okay, you deal with him," he said, shaking his head. "I don't have time for this."

Abe shook his head. "Nuada, please," he said, holding his hands out imploringly. "If you join the BPRD, you'll not only be helping humans. You'll be helping others like us."

Nuada narrowed his eyes. "Where's the demon?" he asked. "And his woman. Why haven't they joined you in this attempt to sway me?"

Opening his mouth, Abe paused before shaking his head. "I will be honest. They're not in favor of you joining."

"Simply another reason why I shouldn't." Nuada tossed his hair over his shoulder, looking every bit the haughty prince. "Why should I join when my comrades would also be my enemies. This is ridiculous. You would do well to save your breath and take me to my cell. I may lose my freedom but I will not lose my pride or dignity."

A commotion in the hallway halted their conversation and the door opened with a slam.

"John!" Abe stood, hand reaching out.

"Abe! It's good to see you," John said, reaching and taking his hand for a firm shake.

"How was Antarctica?"

"Cold. Remind me to kick Hellboy's ass...well, give him a firm talking to, anyway," John said, before noticing Nuada. "Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I was interrupting anything. I'll talk to you later, Abe."

"No, wait," Abe gestured to Nuada, who was staring at John, brow furrowed. "This is Nuada. He might be joining the BPRD." Abe sat back and down. "Perhaps you can help me persuade him to do so?"

John raised his eyebrows but sat down. "_Prince_ Nuada?"

"How do you know of me?" Nuada asked sharply.

"Well, I was in Antarctica, not in a different dimension," John said, smiling. "I read your file."

Nuada paused, eyes focusing on him for a moment before his gaze slid away. "My file," he murmured, fingers playing against the metal of the table.

"Yeah." John was quiet for a moment. "Look, I know that you hate humans or whatever-"

"Whatever? _Whatever_?! Humans destroyed my people!"

"-but you would be helping innocent creatures, human and non-human alike." John stared at him for a moment. "You say that this, the world, everything, is suppose to be yours, right?"

"By birthright," Nuada said, eyes narrowed, "I am to be king."

"Well, then that means you have a responsibility to your people, right? The people that live on your land? To help them?"

"Humans are _not_ my people. I am not king and that is humanity's fault!" Nuada said, slamming a fist on the table.

"And you'll never be king," John said, not unkindly. "You know that. Not in title, anyway. But are you really going to let that stop you from doing the right thing and helping peo...uh, sentient beings. I always thought kings were suppose kind and wise and all that?" He shrugged and stood. "Think about it, Nuada. Really think about it and do what you think is right." He turned to Abe. "I've got to get going. I've not talked to Manning yet and I'm sure he'll be pissed that I didn't go to him straight away." He gave a small wave to the both of them and walked out.

Nuada was quiet for a moment. "That boy...he seems very young."

Abe cocked his head to one side. "He is. But do not discount his words based solely on that."

"He is not like the other humans that I have interacted with," Nuada admitted, almost grudgingly. "He does not seem so...empty."

If he were capable, Abe would have smiled. Instead, he nodded. "Yes, John is rather special."

"I will have to think on his words," Nuada said. "A decision will not come easily."

Nodding, Abe stood. "I hope you understand that we'll be wanting to keep you under strict observation," he said.

Nuada sighed deeply. "If you must," he said, glaring hard at the humans that came in to escort him to his 'room'. As he left, he asked over his shoulder. "That human. What is his full name?"

Abe blinked. "John T. Myers." He could hear Nuada repeat the name just as the door shut.


End file.
